Birthday Girl
by kwiku
Summary: Karma and Shane with Lauren and Farah throws a birthday party for Amy.


English isn't my first language, but i hope you guys will still like this little one shot.

* * *

\- So do you have any plans for the rest of the weekend - Shane looks at her with happy expression - plans with Rea?

\- Yes - Amy smiles - she is probably waiting for my call

\- So you need uncle Shane to help with your outfit, I'm the best in the business Aimes - he winks at her - dating clothing is my specialty  
\- i think i will pass - she smiles lightly at him  
\- As you wish, if you don't want me i will help another soul in need - he walks away and she feel like he is trying to hide on the crowd but she see him talking to Karma. Shane and Karma after whole drama that happened started talking, Liam was always busy with work and not doing art, so Shane was a little lonely, of course he asked his best friend if he is ok with it but Liam was more than happy that Karma and Shane were on good terms. Amy was standing few feet away and listening to the conversation, she couldn't properly here but she was determined.  
\- We are going shopping - Shane grabbed Karmas hand - we are gonna buy you something pretty and sexy  
\- It's a meeting, not a date - she looks at him with a smile on her face - however it didn't hurt to look hot.  
Lauren push Amy to them and Shane and Karma are death silent. They don't know what to say.  
\- Why you guys act so weird? - Amy don't want them to know that she was ears dropping - are you guys planing me my birthday party? - she blurred out first thing on her mind.  
\- WE? please... No... We... - Shane's acting game is on point, it really looks like she caught them on planning her birthday - sorry Aimes we need to go - he pulls Karma with him before she can even process what happened, when they are in the car she looks at Shane.  
\- We need to plan her a birthday party - Karma says - you ask Amy if she is going to be on the diner tonight, if not i will come to her house tonight and ask her mother, if she's planning something, we will simply join.  
\- Not bad Ashcroft - Shane smiles - so? To the mall? - after that sentence both of them starts signing Robin Sparkles "Let's go to the mall" in full volume.

It's 6pm and Karma is standing in front of Amy house she knocks and waits for door to be open.  
\- Hi Karma, sorry but Amy is with Reagan - Farah smiles lightly  
\- Hi ms. Radunfeld, I know actually I'm here to talk to you - Farah looks a little surprised but she let Karma in - i wanted to know if you are planning a party for Amy's birthday me and Shane really want to help, i think it will be good to team up - she can't stop talking, Karma didn't see Amy's mom after dropping a box with Amy stuff - Amy would be happy if me, you, Shane and Lauren plan the party.  
\- I think it's a great idea - Farah smiles.  
\- What's a great idea? - Lauren is walking down from upstairs.  
\- Karma, Shane, you and me are going to throw Amy a birthday party - Farah says really excited. - So we need to come up with a location, catering and a guests list, so much work.  
\- See what you did - Lauren points at her stepmother running around looking for pen and paper - thanks for including me - she smiles a little, Lauren is more civil with Shane and Karma after everything was out - that doesn't mean that we are friends - maybe not that civil  
\- Ms. Radunfeld i think we should think about the party and write down our suggestion and then in three days we will meet up and see what we like the most - Karma smiles  
\- Ok - smile doesn't come of Farah face - are you staying for diner?  
\- No i have plans - in that moment Lauren see what Karma wheres, leather pants, withe tank top and black jacket - but thank you for invitation - she quickly says. - Bye Ms. Radunfeld, Lauren.  
And with that Karma walks away in a hurry.

Few weeks later they all are standing in the club waiting for Amy and Reagan to burst in side any minute. Club looks amazing, all of them did amazing job in preparing Amy's birthday, they gone all out. Farah made them invite entire school but even that can;t bother the birthday girl cause they made a special vip section were she and her friend can hang out and party without meddling with others. They have a DJ in the center, and on the right is big table with all presents she receives. The whole club is paint in dark blue, the tables are silver, the florescence light are on and they wait. Lauren made Karma include Reagan so she gave her a simple task, to bring birthday girl to the club, and they are late, in the moment when Karma want's to break the rule she made and call Rea, the door are opening and both girls are entering the club, the loud cheer is fills their ears, and Farah wraps Amy in the tight embrace. They sings Amy happy birthday and DJ starts playing songs. Amy still can't wrap her head around what happened. She is speechless, and that moment Karma and Lauren take for their advantage their grab birthday girl and drag her upstairs to one of the rooms.  
\- We chose you a dress for tonight - says nervously Karma - If you need anything we will be behind the door.  
They don't wait for her responds, they quickly leave room and wait for Amy. When she goes out of the room she looks breathtaking, cocktail silver dress hugs her body in all the right places, she put on the jewelry they pick out, silver hanging earrings and silver necklace with cobalt stone, on her feet she has silver heels with ankle strap. Breathtaking, this is the only thing on Karmas mind, she can't stop staring at her best friend.  
\- Karms... Lauren... this looks amazing, thank you guys - Amy is trying not to cry - I... can;r.. speak..  
\- Don't cry... i paid for that makeup - says Lauren and point's at her face, that break melancholic atmosphere  
\- You look great Aims - says Karma with a small smile - Don't keep you'r guest waiting  
\- Thanks, and thank you for all these - Amy smiles, it's first time since she got in the club she can fully look at karma, her hair are loosely hanging, she is in a green dress and has a few silver accessories. Stunning. - So whats the theme of the party? Silver is better than gold?  
\- No... - Lauren says and grabs her hand, she looks gorgeous in light pink dress, slightly above the knee. They are going down to the party and with every step they can hear blasting music. - Silver is the key.  
The party is in full bloom, every body is having the time of they're lives, Amy is being occupy whole night, everyone want's to talk her and dance with her, everyone besides Karma, she didn't see her since they got to the vip section and she excuse herself. It's close to the midnight, and Amy is starting to worry, but Shane in his amazing withe suit drags her to vip section. The lights fade out, she has a moment of panic but then she hears Karma sining her happy birthday, The spotlight light up, one directed on Amy the other one on Farah who push a gigantic tower donut cake on a cart, behind her is Karma with a big smile, sining with a microphone in her hand. They slowly made their way to Amy and she hugs her mother thanking her slightly crying a happy tears, Karma is still sining, Amy looks at her with a bright smile, wipes away tears and just stares.  
\- I know that the last few months wasn't the best, but you need to know that... - Karma voice is shaking over suppressed tears - that i love you, and i will always love you no matter what, you have a place in my heart, forever and always. - she laughs a little - i always thought that i'm better at speechless but when it comes to you... i can't describe what i feel, you're my best friend and i wish you all the best. - she wraps her arms tightly around Amy's neck, just to feel Amy's hands on her back. - I love you Aimes, happy birthday - she whispers in her ear and kiss her cheek.  
\- I love you too - Amy is crying, she don't want to let go - Always and forever  
When they broke apart they see every one eyes on them, Reagan is no longer in vip section, Shane look at them with worried face, Lauren gives signal to DJ and he starts playing music again.  
\- She is outside - Farah says to Amy - maybe you should checkup on her.  
Reagan is standing in front of the club, she is not mad or sad, she knew that one day Karma will realize her feelings for Amy, she know that that relationship was doomed at the beginning. When she hears someone behind her she turns around to face her girlfriend who looks stunning in the clothes that Karma pick out for her, that wasn't making it easier for her, but she will do what she should do long time ago, when she first saw how Karma looks at Amy, she will back out.  
\- Stop - she says before the blond have even chance to speak - she love you shrimp. i now that you think that for her it's just a friendship, but it isn't believe me, i spend with her 9 weeks hearing about you, And i know that you love her to - she take step closer to Amy and touch her face - i hope that one day i will find someone who will do for me such amazing things, like you do for each other. - Reagan back away slightly and takes a deep breath, Amy is looking at her, with shock and sadness in her eyes. - She planed for us romantic get away after party, but i think i will pass, take care of you'r self, and remember you need to think about you're self more.  
\- Thank you - Amy wraps her in a tight hug.- you're amazing you deserve amazing, thank you.  
Reagan holds Amy in her arms few second more and then walks away to her truck, she slips to a front seat, bright smile on her face, _'these is end of one story, but beginning of the another'_, she starts the engine and drove of.  
In front of the club Amy is looking at disappearing car with, a smile on her face.

\- Aimes... - she hers Karma voice behind her and turns around to face her - i'm sorry...

\- Do you love me? - Amy interrupts her

\- Of course i love you, you're my be...

\- No, do you love me, like i love you - blond haired girl says with a straight face

\- Yes - Karma says, her voice shaking - I didn't... i didn't want you to split up with Reagan, i promised, i try to hide it - auburn girl steps closer - i'm sorry that you and Reagan broke up - her vice now calm and steady - i love you, i'm in love with you, it always been you, i just didn't recognized my feelings right awa...

Amy's lips crush on Karmas the kiss is rough, full of love, longing and desire. No body see Karma and Amy, but Lauren got a text that romantic weekend started earlier.


End file.
